Sabotaje Gryffindor
by Pislib Nott
Summary: Ron hará de todo con tal de alejar a su "competencia". Slash. Ron/Neville


**Sabotaje Gryffindor**

Historia escrita: 4 de noviembre del 2013

 **Categoría:** Libros, Harry Potter.

 **Clasificación** : Mayores de 16 años.

 **Personajes:** Ronald Weasley/Neville Longbottom.

 **Género:** Romántico, Humor.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Spoiler libro 3 y 4.

 **Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

 **Disclamer:** Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a JK Rowling, a excepción de los personajes que no son mencionados en los libros, éstos son de mi autoría.

 **Resumen:**

Ron hará de todo con tal de alejar a su "competencia".

 _-No suena a Neville – opinó – Él es muy tierno y no haría tal cosa – el pelirrojo la fulminó con la mirada._

 _-¿Entonces cómo explicas el muñequito de paja que tiene bajo la cama?_

Shot dedicado para **Daniel** de Amor Yaoi.

 **POR:**

 **PISLIB n_n**

* * *

 **Sabotaje Gryffindor**

 **1**

 **El Vudú gryffindor.**

Hannah abrió los ojos en demasía, no podía darle crédito a lo que el pelirrojo le decía.

-Pero… pero… - sus palabras parecían haberse ido de vacaciones - ¡No puede ser!

-Sé que es difícil de creer – reconoció Ron – pero es la verdad. Cuando a Neville se le mete algo en la cabeza no para hasta conseguirlo y no importa si para ello tenga que utilizar magia muy antigua.

La Hufflepuff lo escudriñó con la mirada.

-No suena a Neville – opinó – él es muy tierno y no haría tal cosa – el pelirrojo la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Entonces cómo explicas el muñequito de paja que tiene bajo la cama?

-¿Muñeco de paja?

-Sí, ese que utiliza para practicar el vudú – el pelirrojo usó un tono de voz de suspenso para darle un toque terrorífico al relato – todas las noches prende una vela y recita: _Oh, grandioso Merlín, hazme el milagro_. Agarra el muñequito de paja y dice: _Has que (en este caso menciona tu nombre) Hannah vaya conmigo al baile de Navidad_ – la muchacha palideció al instante.

-¿Dice mi nombre?

-Sí, creo que está enamorado de ti, ya sabes con eso que lo ayudaste con Pociones…

-¡Pero lo hice porque el profesor Snape nos puso a trabajar juntos! – apresuró a aclarar.

-Neville no distingue realidades – el pelirrojo sonrió por dentro, su plan iba de maravilla.

-¿Y me invitará al baile?

-Por supuesto, todas las noches después de practicar para el baile, hace eso del vudú.

Hannah estaba horrorizada y Ron demasiado complacido.

-¡Hola, chicos! – Neville llegó hasta con ellos.

-Hola, Neville – respondieron. La muchacha lo veía atentamente.

-Los dejaré a solas – el pelirrojo caminó a paso lento, no quería perderse la diversión.

Neville le sonrió a Hannah, quien aún estaba demasiado asustada.

-Hannah me preguntaba si tú… emh…

-¡¿Qué es eso?! – gritó, histérica, al ver que desde la túnica del muchacho sobresalía algo muy familiar.

-¿Esto? – Neville le mostró un muñequito de paja.

-¡Ahhh! – la muchacha gritó horrorizada provocando que los más cercanos a ellos los observaran de manera extraña. Hannah salió corriendo del lugar.

-Neville, ¿Qué le hiciste? – Ron llegó a su lado.

-No lo sé, simplemente gritó y salió corriendo – el moreno estaba asombrado – y apenas que le iba a preguntar si quería ir conmigo al baile.

-Ya te dije Neville, ven conmigo… y Harry – agregó antes de verse tan obvio – vayamos en plan de conquista – le sonrió.

-Si todo sigue como hasta ahora, haré eso – musitó – por cierto, ¿para que querías que te trajera esto? – le mostró el muñequito de paja.

-Para nada en especial – sonrió de lado. Se encaminaron hacia la sala común.

* * *

 **2**

 **La explicación Potter.**

Ron caminaba de un lado a otro siendo seguido por la mirada de Potter, quien descansaba tranquilamente sobre su cama.

-¿Podrías dejar de caminar? Me estas mareando – gruñó el ojiverde.

-¡No entiendes Harry! Esto es cuestión de vida o muerte – respondió dramático.

-No. La verdad es que no entiendo cómo te afecta que Neville vaya al baile de Navidad con Ginny – confesó.

-¡Ginny lo está usando! – Gruñó – ella no puede ir al baile de Navidad a menos que fuera invitada. Y Neville a no encontrar pareja la ha invitado. ¡Se ha aprovechado de la desesperación de él!

-Creo que él es lo suficientemente grande para saber si está siendo usado o no – Aclaró. Ron gruñó.

No. Evidentemente Harry seguía sin entender. Neville era un chico atolondrado, despistado, torpe, tímido, ingenuo y un sinfín de cosas que a Ron se le antojaban adorables pues no solo eso caracterizaba al gryffindor, también era sensible, noble, leal y, a su manera, valiente.

Y Ron no era el único que veía que Neville era todo ese conjunto de características también lo veían aquellas personas que querían propasarse con él. El ejemplo vivo era su hermana. Ginny tan oportunista, despiadada, desalmada y un largo etcétera.

-¡Ron! – el pelirrojo dio un respingo.

-¿Qué? – gruñó.

-¿Te gusta Neville? – el pelirrojo se detuvo de golpe.

-No – respondió en automático.

-A mí me pareció que…

-Me preocupo por él, es diferente – explicó – Es tan ingenuo que inspira que lo protejan, ¿a ti no?

-No – respondió sin vacilación.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-¡Que mal amigo eres! – salpicó, saliendo de la habitación. Bajó hasta la sala común y vio a Neville al otro lado de la sala buscando a Trevor.

* * *

 **3**

 **Sabotaje gryffindor.**

El día del baile de Navidad, Ron se la pasó de un humor de perros. Todo comenzó con el traje de gala que tenía más encajes que el propio vestido de Hannah; le siguió con que Hermione fue al baile con Víctor Krum; y el cierre de ese infernal día fue con Neville yendo de la mano con Ginny a todas partes. Fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Harry y él regresaron pronto a la sala común, sus parejas de baile habían encontrado compañías más interesantes que ellos.

Hasta muy altas horas de la madrugada entró Neville a la habitación, solo entonces –y después de cerciorarse que Neville estaba completo– Ron pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

-¿Estas completamente seguro? – el rubio no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad – dejó salir conveniente.

-No lo sabía – Zacharias Smith en verdad estaba sorprendido.

-No es que le guste andar hablando sobre eso – reconoció el pelirrojo.

-Cierto, el decir que te la pone dura el vestir a tu objeto de interés como tu abuela…

Ron simuló una sonrisa.

-Y no solo eso, recuerda que por el momento su objeto de interés es el profesor Snape.

-Los rumores desde el 3° curso son ciertos – musito Zach.

-Sí. Neville hizo que su boggar fuera Snape vestido como su abuela – afirmó el pelirrojo.

-¿Y dices que me propondrá eso? – el Hufflepuff palideció.

-Él mismo me lo dijo – Ron lo vio fijamente – Neville no debe saber que te he advertido.

-Mis labios están sellados – prometió el tejón.

-¡Hey, chicos! – Neville llegó hasta con ellos.

-Los dejaré solos – Ron se retiró, lentamente, estaba seguro que presenciaría otro gran espectáculo.

-Neville – saludó el Hufflepuff.

-Zach, me preguntaba si… - Neville se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? – el muchacho señaló hacia la otra mano del muchacho.

-El sombrero de mi abuela…

-¡Tengo que irme! – el rubio salió corriendo, pasando por un lado de Ron.

-¿Todo bien, Neville? – el pelirrojo quiso saber.

-No lo sé – el moreno alzó una ceja – últimamente las personas se comportan extrañas conmigo.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que debe importarte, son las personas que te quieren – el pelirrojo lo abrazó por los hombros. Neville le envió una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, ¿para que necesitas el sombrero de mi abuela? – se lo entregó.

-Para nada en especial – Ron le sonrió, dirigiéndose hacia la sala común.

* * *

 **4**

 **Encanto Longbottom.**

-Soy una mala persona – Ron se dio de golpes contra la pared.

-¿Me vas a contar o seguirás golpeándote? – quiso saber el ojiverde.

Ron frunció el ceño, se sentó frente a su amigo.

-Estoy enamorado – confesó.

-Y eso… ¿es malo? – el ojiverde alzó una ceja.

-¡Lo es! – Gritó, desesperado – No sabes las cosas horribles que he hecho desde que inició el curso – confesó.

-Wow, ¿tanto tiempo? – Harry parpadeó, sorprendido.

-Todo es culpa de él, quien lo manda ser tan adorable – musitó.

-¿Él? ¿Estás enamorado de un chico?

-Sí – gruñó, fulminándolo con la mirada, retándolo a no juzgarlo por sus preferencias sexuales.

-¿Se puede saber quién es?

La puerta se abrió de repente, anunciando al recién llegado.

-Ron, tenemos que hablar – expresó Neville.

-Tengo que… - Harry no supo que decir – algo, tengo que hacer algo – se excusó rápidamente.

El recién llegado escudriñó con la mirada al pelirrojo, quien en cambio aceptó lo que se le hacía difícil reconocer. Estar enamorado del muchacho que estaba frente a él.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – El moreno le preguntó - ¿Por qué has dicho que practico el vudú? – Frunció el ceño - ¡Ni siquiera sé qué es eso!

-Neville yo… - su corazón latió demasiado rápido – la razón es que… bueno… yo…

-¿Por qué no quieres que haga amigos? Al principio creí que era yo el del problema, pero cuando te vi hablar con Padma Patil y Lavender lo entendí todo.

Ron se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Demonios! Esas no debieron abrir la boca, "la galleta de la fortuna" –cortesía de Trelawney– decía claramente que no debían abrir la boca o la desgracia caería sobre ellas. Evidentemente no hicieron caso a la advertencia.

-Lo siento, Neville – se disculpó.

-¿Por qué, Ron?

-Porque me importas – musitó – porque te quiero – bajó la mirada – porque te quiero más que como mi amigo – lo miró de frente.

Neville abrió los ojos en demasía.

-Yo… yo…- no supo qué decir.

-Ellos querían sacar provecho de ti – confesó – por eso los alejé – no quería que te hicieran daño.

-Aquí es donde debo confesarte algo – el moreno se sonrojó – sabía lo que estabas haciendo.

-¿Qué?

-Por eso fui con tu hermana al baile de navidad – confesó – quería saber si te importaba… de la misma manera de cómo me importas a mí.

Esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien entornó los ojos.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Yo también te quiero – Neville esta rojo como tomate.

Ron sonrió de lado. Cortó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó. Suave y pausado.

-¿Qué demonios me hiciste, Neville? – Murmuró, sin separarse del moreno - ¿Qué demonios tienes para tenerme loquito por ti?

Neville sonrió de lado.

-Es el encanto Longbottom.

Volvieron a besarse.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!  
**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


End file.
